Chop Chop Ninja Challenge
For other uses see for the 2018 television series by Sardine Productions, see: Chop Chop Ninja. Chop Chop Ninja Challenge is a Canadian animated television series owned by Gamerizon and Sardine Productions. It took place in 2014 and ended on 2015, being formerly broadcast by Teletoon, but is on Treehouse TV. Plot 40 episodes, approximately 1.5 mins - animated television series based on the Gamerizon studio video game. Short episodes with no dialogue where the four main characters, Jo, Iro, Neeko and Tetsou have 3 tries to complete a challenge, but they always fail in comedic ways. Broadcast on Teletoon from 2014 to 2015 and then on Treehouse since 2018. Episodes Original version episodes The episodes show what the challenge is and who is the best one for the episode's job. This list is empty as of now. # Hang a Picture (Iro) # Hang a Picture (Jo) # Hang a Picture (Neeko) # Hang a Picture (Tetsou) # Catch the Fly (Iro) Other version episodes Season 1 (2005) # Hang A Picture # Catch the Fly # Buy Something For Waku # Save the Waku # Ring the Bell # Not Be Silly During A Photo Take # Meet Someone Who's Awkward # Fully Tame a Dragon # Set a New World # Take a Picture of Waku # Fly to a Strange New World # Win The Golden Crown # Clean The House # Get Ready For The Nomination # Dress Fancy for the Big Night # Extinguish The Volcano # Steal The Golden Egg # Put The Monkey In The Barrel # Light The Torch # Become The Principal # Sing Karaoke # Learn More Culture # Get The Kirin To The Stream of Silence # Rap Along Against Waku # Navigate with the Stars on a Boat # Join the Washouts # Follow the Road to the Waku # Celebrate Christmas Without Going to the Interrogation Room # Trash A Book # Be A Great Student No One Has Seen Before While In Disguise # Play In The Gymnasium # Attempt to Not Molt # Become A Butterfly # Pull a Prank on the IRS # Play A Saxophone # Find The Clone An Element of Harmony # Give Out School Test Grades # Avoid Molting # Tear Up A Cloth # Make A Sand Sculpture # Put The Plastic Silverware Into The Dishwasher # Construct A Wooden Block Tower # Put Glass On To A Car # Put Concrete Down To Build A New Property # Skate On Ice # Create An Opal Construction # Swim For Shiny Jewels And Orbs # Collect As Many Balls Than The Baddies Team # Go Through An Entire Obstacle Course # Take Part In A Dueling Stick Battle # Construct A Full Bridge # Stay On Your Colored Pole For The Longest Time Season 2 (2007) # Complete A Shape-Matching Pattern As Quick As Possible Without Falling # Solve A Matching Grid Puzzle # Become The New Empress Of The Town # Graduate From School # Avoid Suspension # Film An Entertaining Movie To An Audience # Become A Princess Or Prince # Plant Something Special # Take A Selfie With A Selfie Stick # Take Care Of The Property # Spend Money # Pop the Colored Ball # Animate A Project # Eat A Meal After One Billion Years Of Challenges # Take A Pumpkin Back Home # Search For A Video # Make Perfect Music # Jump Through Lasers # Ignore Being Made Fun Of # Lose Weight In Thirty Days # Zap Away The Enemies # Get An Average 73 On A Test When The Average Is 62 # Do Spanish Or Vanish # Help The Waka Speak More Languages # Stay In The Gulag # Be Freed From A Dungeon # Make An App That's An Advert # Speak Penguin Language # Draw A Picture For The Substitute # Defend The Snow Fort # Find An Inner Strength Within # Don't Respond To The Elf # Category:Shows Category:Shorts Category:TV Show Category:Teletoon shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:Television series by Spectra Animation